


The Apology

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve did it again, he raced in without back-up and now he has to find a way to apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apology

Danny’s hand shook as he picked up the bottle of beer and lifted it towards his lips. He jumped as he felt the comforting presence of Steve suddenly behind him, lending him strength to stop shaking as Steve held him closer and whispered into his ear. "I’m sorry for scaring you today. I promise next time I will wait for you to back me up."

“No you won’t! Next time you will go all Super SEAL on me and ran into whatever danger there is, with your guns blazing and with me trailing behind, just like you did today! Like you do every time there is danger!” Danny snapped as Steve began to nuzzle his neck before he admitted reluctantly, “I thought I had lost you today!”

“But you didn’t.” Steve breathed softly as he gently turned Danny around to face him before he leaned down and gently kissed him. Danny’s fingers slid up into his hair and pulled him closer as the kiss grew more desperate, more intense, robbing him of his breath. Breathlessly, he reluctantly pulled away, his lips still tingling as he stared into the pleading eyes of his lover. Steve's hand slid down and grabbed Danny’s clothed cock, lightly stroking it through the restrictive material.

The bottle of beer slipped from Danny’s hand and fell onto the floor, totally forgotten as he groaned softly and began to gently thrust with each tantalizing stroke, riding Steve’s hand.

“I’m sorry!” Steve whispered as he gently kissed his lover again and unbuttoned the top of Danny’s pants before pulling the zipper down. Sliding his hand inside Danny’s underwear, he felt himself harden as his fingers curled around Danny’s rock hard, straining shaft and he began to slowly move his hand up and down, his thumb passing across the sensitive tip, making Danny gasp and thrust harder.

Danny closed his eyes and whimpered as he lost himself into the rhythm that Steve was setting. His hips moved of their own volition as Steve’s hand moved up and down drawing him closer and closer to the edge. His own thrusts were becoming more erratic, more desperate as all thoughts of the day faded away and the world narrowed down to just the two of them and the love they shared. He felt light headed and dizzy as Steve captured his lips and kissed him deeply, telling him with that one simple kiss just how important he was - how much Steve truly loved him. With a final desperate thrust he tumbled over the edge, as he cried out Steve’s name in completion.

“Apology accepted?” 

“Apology accepted,” Danny panted breathlessly as he pulled Steve closer and kissed him before he whispered into Steve’s ear, “but the next time you don’t wait for backup, I will shoot you myself!”


End file.
